


My Kids

by Influx (Pterakyn)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen, Idiots, clueless teens, mad Kat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/pseuds/Influx
Summary: Even though he has known her for years, Tommy still has not told Kat everything this visit to Reefside but she is about to find out for herself about his kids.





	My Kids

“So…you might have convinced me to move to Reefside,” Kat snarked. Tommy smiled at her.

“Good! It’s getting lonely all the way out here!” Tommy replied kissing her as they exited the car. 

Tommy and Kat came into the house laughing but stopped abruptly when they switched the light on. 

“Tommy, whose teens are these?” She asked, looking at the two boys and the girl asleep on the couch. She was holding on somewhat to the doorframe as Tommy winged slightly. 

“Ummm…” Tommy whispered as he turned off the ceiling light and switched on the dimmer lamp on the coffee table. 

“Tommy, there are three strange teenagers in your house and you are not freaking out…you’ve been avoiding talking about your local rangers all night…DAMN IT TOMMY!” Kat snapped. They began grumbling on the couch, eyes slowly opening. Tommy was on them in a flash. Speaking quietly to them, he got them to drift back off. He went back over to Kat, a smile sheepish smile appearing on his face. 

“Tommy, they look so…young…how could you let this happen!” Kat snapped quietly, slapping him on the chest. Tommy gripped her arm and tugged her into the kitchen. Tommy put a finger to his lips, for her to be quiet as he ran back in and threw a blanket over part of them. The three rangers shifted in their sleep, pulling it over themselves, grumbling. Whispered thank yous came from the sleepers. 

“Kat, it was either have them be rangers or have our threat, Mesogog, pick them off one by one, they found what I was working on, the dino gems. Zordon never gave us a choice…fate didn’t give these guys one…look Kat, if they didn’t have to protect themselves…I’d let ‘em keep being kids…”

Kat held up Tommy’s wrist, staring at his bracelet.

“Did you have to be the leader again? Wasn’t there a way to take whatever gave them the powers back?”

Tommy shook his head, “No, Kat. There is not. Please understand…I did not push them to this. I would lay down my life for any of them in a moment. They’re my students, Kat. They are my kids…” 

Kat seemed to calm down somewhat, looking at the lightly snoring pile. 

“Do they live here?”

“No…they have a key…so they kind of…they kind of do.”

“Their parents?”

“Conner, he’s the red, tells his mom he is with Ethan…Ethan says he spends time with Hayley who knows his mom and Kira does what she wants…”

“God I need some coffee…” Kat sighed, sitting at the kitchen’s small island. 

“Your wish is my command,” Tommy smiled, kissing her forehead. The former pink ranger looked over at Tommy. 

A shuffling noise caught their attention.

Slowly, Conner shuffled into the kitchen, mumbling. Tommy stepped aside as the teenager zeroed in on a cabinet. He opened it and grabbed the chip bag within and slowly turned around. He acknowledged Tommy wearily as he shoved chips slowly in his mouth.

“I bought these so we don’t eat yours, Doctor O,” He said, slowly shuffling back to the couch. 

“Doctor O?!” Kat snorted. Conner’s eyes went wide as he turned and noticed Kat. He looked back at Tommy. The red ranger opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish.

“aaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH!” He exclaimed, moving quickly back into living room waking the other two up in a panic, Ethan jumping over the back of the couch and Kira running into the kitchen. She slid to a stop as Tommy put up a hand.

“Doctor O, I am so sorry we were just…”

“DOCTOR O HAS A GIRLFRIEND COME ON LETS LEAVVVVEEE!” Conner shouted, grabbing Kira’s wrist and pulling her out of the room. Kira had only a second to acknowledge Kat before waving to her. Ethan peered over the back of the couch.

“What…” He began as he stood. Conner grabbed him with his free hand. 

“We have reduced our lonely ass science teacher’s chance of getting some enough as is lets gooooooo!” Conner shouted, hauling him out the door. 

“But what if I wanna…” 

But the door slammed shut and all was quiet in the house. Kat went from being mad at Tommy to stifling laughter. The black ranger turned bright red as Kat howled.

“Well…I can’t stay mad at my kids…” He sighed.


End file.
